The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for reducing power consumption and congestion in wireless networks.
At least some methods and systems described herein could be considered a refinement of “Receiver with constant battery saving duty cycle” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,518) to reduce power consumption and bandwidth usage. Other US patents that describe similar techniques include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,121 for a “Battery saver for a TDM system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,518 for a “Receiver with constant battery saving duty cycle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,240 for a “Synchronous receiving method for selective calling signal”.
A need exists for improvement in power consumption and congestion associated with wireless networks. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.